


But Sometimes, You Get What You Need

by exbex



Series: You Can't Always Get What You Want [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	But Sometimes, You Get What You Need

Ren had to force himself to walk slowly, but he wasn’t able to resist the urge to run up the steps to the apartment.

What he found in the bedroom wasn’t what he had been expecting, but he would take it. Vecchio with one arm behind his head and one hand stroking Kowalski’s back as they lay on top of the covers. Kowalski’s breathing was even, his eyes closed.

Ren couldn’t help but scan the room, and he saw the thin gold chain, the collar, resting on the nightstand.

“Are you wishing to re-negotiate?” Ren wondered if Vecchio could hear his heart pounding. He would surely know it had little to do with his quick ascension up the stairs.

Vecchio ignored the question. “Langoustine had someone to answer to, and he had to roll over to do it. That wasn’t half as bad as all the shit I had to do to people under cover, which wasn’t half as bad as trying to trace a path back to Ray Vecchio and figuring out that he had gotten lost in the woods years before the Feds got ahold of him.” Vecchio said all of this without taking his eyes from the ceiling, without changing the pace of his hand on Kowalski.

Ren slowly settled himself next to them, careless of the uniform.

“I have to go North,” Vecchio said, closing his eyes.

Ren grasped Kowalski’s hand, who squeezed back. “Of course, Ray,” Ren murmured.


End file.
